


Flirt

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crush, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Unexpected Sex, au high school, blowjob, brothers best friend, flirt, friends - Freeform, realtionships, tease, together, younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a huge crush on star footie player, Harry Styles to bad one he's older then him, two he's not gay and three he's his brothers best friend. </p><p>And When Harry teases Niall, Niall teases him back by making him jealous but then Harry shows Niall who he belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

Niall wakes up to the bell ringing signally the end of the school day, and the beginning of spring break Niall gets up gathering his things before leaving.  
“Good afternoon Nialler, coming to my footie game?” Louis says.  
“No, I am going home and eating ice cream and Nutella and watching Netflix” Niall says.  
“Oh no you’re not, your avoiding seeing you know who” Zayn says, appearing from nowhere.  
“No I am not; they’re probably going to have a party at the house anyway afterwards, so I should probably get my few hours of peace” Niall says.  
“No, you are not leaving me alone in the stands with a bunch of hormonal teenagers drooling over my Lou” Zayn says, Niall rolls his eyes.  
“Oh Zaynie, your so cute when your jealous” Louis says, walking over to Zayn kissing him.  
“Gross get a room” Niall groans, leaning against the lockers.  
“Bye Lou Bear…..” Zayn says, Louis waves good bye running to the locker rooms.  
“Well if we’re going, we better go so we can get our spots” Niall says, Zayn smirks knowing that Niall would never turn down a chance to see Harry. They walk outside to the stadium paying for a ticket walking upstairs of the bleachers sitting in our spot as people fill in. watching the boys practice, Niall looks over at Harry flirting with girls smirking and laughing.  
“Hey don’t torture yourself” Zayn says, Niall sighs looking down at his lap.  
“It’s hard when he’s so darn attractive” Niall mutters.  
“Hey Nialler, Hey Zayn” Gregory, Niall’s older brother says.  
“Hey Greg” Niall mumbles, Greg sits next to Niall giving him fries.   
“Eat your going to be hungry, and it’s better to eat before the lines get to long” he says.  
“I am not hungry” Niall mutters.  
“Yes you are, because if you were at home you’d be on your third bucket of ice cream, your second bag of marshmallows and second jar of Nutella” Greg says, Niall sighs.  
“Thanks for making me sound like a depressed fat lady” Niall mutters, he starts eating the fries when the game starts. Niall loves footie he just never wanted to try, because one he is easily bruised and two he didn’t want to get a woody when Harry was changing in the locker room. Niall comes back to reality when there is a goal and everyone is screaming, Niall looks at Harry getting hugs from everyone in the team.  
“And the winning streak continues for the England Eagles!” the announcer says.  
“Niall I’ll see you at home” Greg says, walking away Niall sighs standing and following Zayn to the spot where we usually wait for Louis after games. Niall leans against Zayn sleepily who holds him.  
“Hey boys, ready to go?” Louis says.   
“Little Niall here is about to go to sleep” Zayn laughs.  
“Pick him up” Louis says, and before Niall can protest Zayn lifts him up like a princess, and they start walking before Niall knows it, he’s asleep.

Niall wakes up in the morning in his boxers, he doesn’t know where the urges to strip at night come from but he always ends up in his boxers, Niall leaves his room knowing that his parents aren’t home and that Greg wouldn’t care, Niall walks downstairs going into the kitchen and starts breakfast for himself.  
“Good morning, Little Leprechaun” Harry says, Niall gasp turning facing Harry smirking. Niall turns red turning back around.  
“Didn’t know you were here” Niall mumbles, as he continues to make his peanut butter and Nutella sandwich.   
“I didn’t see you at the game yesterday” Harry says, walking closer to Niall.   
“I was where I usually sit…” Niall says, turning facing Harry smirking down at him.  
“I like your boxers” Harry says, Niall turns red pushing pass him and scurrying upstairs like scared cat, Niall closes and locks his door leaning against it eating his sandwich when he finishes he gets dressed grabbing his phone leaving his room.  
“Good morning little bro, where you going” Greg says.  
“Lou’s house” Niall says, walking downstairs.  
“Have fun” Greg calls, after him watching his brother flee the house as if it was haunted.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Harry says, leaning against the wall.  
“No one will ever know” Greg says.

Niall sits in Louis room with Zayn and Louis shirtless and tired, and Louis made breakfast and Niall sits and nervously eats.  
“So what happened again?” Louis says.  
“He saw me in my captain America boxers….” Niall mumbles, Zayn giggles.  
“Told you not to buy those” Zayn says Louis hits Zayn.  
“Oh baby it’s going to be ok” Louis says.  
“Sure it is, now he knows that I am just a super nerd freak with a vogue model best friend and a best friend on the footie team” Niall says, biting into the ham.  
“I am a vogue model?” Zayn smirks.  
“Don’t let it go to your head” Louis mumbles.  
“What do I do….” Niall says.  
“Just let it flow your over reacting” Louis says.  
“Yeah you are big time” Zayn says.  
“Now you should go home so I can be alone with my Zaynie, this is the last time I’m going to see him before he leaves to visit his uncle’s” Louis says, Niall sighs; Getting up and leaving, walking back home. 

When Niall gets home he walks in closing, the door he walks into the kitchen getting ice cream and then walking upstairs into his room turning on Netflix. After one or two episodes of Dr. Who the door opens.  
“Hey Little Leprechaun” Harry says, Niall looks up at him.  
“Hey” Niall says,  
“Greg went to work…. And I didn’t feel like going home” Harry says.  
“Good for you….” Niall says.  
“Whatcha watching” Harry asks.  
“Dr. Who” Niall says.  
“Can I join?” Harry asks.  
“I guess… but you’d probably not know what’s going on” Niall says, Harry only shrugs climbing into bed sitting next to Niall. They watch a couple of episodes together before Harry moves a little closer to Niall, Niall glances at him and Harry is just watching the show.  
“Take a picture it’ll last longer” Harry snickers, Niall looks away blushing. Harry laughs. “Why are you so shy around me Ni? I see you around other lads” Harry says.  
“What…” Niall says, Harry leans in closer to Niall’s ear.  
“It kind of makes me jealous when they touch you… because this body is mine” Harry whispers, tracing his fingers on Niall’s length through his pants then gripping his crotch, Niall jumps gasping. “I imagine you whimpering and withering underneath me, bucking and begging for me… you’d like that wouldn’t you” Harry says, palming Niall.   
“Har…” Niall says, before his door opens and Harry pulls away.  
“There you are dude, come on the lads are downstairs we’re going to play footie in the park, you in?” Greg says.  
“Yeah… see ya Ni” Harry says, before leaving with Greg.

A week had gone by and Harry didn’t even acknowledge Niall’s existence, so when he got back to school he felt like butt.  
“I know how you can get revenge” Louis says, sitting down next to Niall in the library.  
“Listening” Niall says, flipping through a comic book.  
“Get a fake boyfriend, someone who’ll hug you and kiss you on command and someone who is always there and that someone won’t miss” Louis says.  
“And who are you describing?” Niall says.  
“My brother in law Liam” Louis says.  
“What” Niall says turning to his best friend.   
“Hear me out, he has a boyfriend long distance and they’re committed and whatever and he is willing to be used to get someone jealous, as long as there is no sex he already talked to his boyfriend and everything and he said it was fine” Louis says.  
“Are you this is going to work?” Niall says.  
“Well one he’s older and doesn’t go to this school, he is intimidating and attractive and eye catching and I bet Harry will get very jealous” Louis says, Niall sighs.  
“Fine…” Niall says.  
“Awesome, because there is an end of the year footie party at some rich kids house and everyone is going, so you can show off your eye candy” Louis says, Niall laughs at that.

The party is blasting people are drinking and dancing, Harry stands with Greg looking everywhere for Niall. He sees the two lads he usually around but doesn’t see him anywhere he doesn’t want to ask Greg where he might be because then he’d sound weird. Then he sees Niall walk in on the arm of some tall lad, with tattoos and his hair up and short he was strong, and looked older then everyone; But not that old.   
“Hey Greg, whose that lad with your brother?” Harry asks, Greg looks over to where Harry points and shrugs. Niall and Liam walk over to Zayn and Louis.  
“He’s been looking at you since you walked in” Louis laughs.  
“Thanks Liam” Niall says, hugging his arm.  
“No problem” Liam says, leaning down and kissing his cheek making Niall blush.   
Harry felt a fire of jealous hit him he grabbed Greg’s arm pulling him.  
“Let’s find out who he is” Harry mumbles.  
“Here he comes” Louis warns. Niall and Liam turn facing Harry and Greg, Niall can tell Harry is faking an attempt to not be angry.  
“Hey Nialler, whose your friend?” Greg says.  
“This is…” Niall starts.  
“Niall’s boyfriend” Louis says.  
“What…” Harry says.  
“Yeah…. We met over spring break when Louis and I went out… places” Niall says.  
“Hi nice to meet you, I am Liam Payne…” Liam says Harry glares at him.  
“Nice to meet you man, I’m glad my little bro finally found someone” Greg says, making Niall frown.  
“Niall is a wonderful person” Liam says, Niall blushes and Liam pulls him closer to his side, Harry and Greg walk away.  
“It worked he is totally seething with jealousy” Louis giggles.  
“I know what may send him over edge, when I say so you should full on kiss…” Zayn says Niall and Liam nod. They wait for the say so pretending that they’re talking with the occasional laugh. “Now…” Zayn says Liam pulls Niall into him giving him a soft kiss his lips so soft; Niall has his hands on his chest. They pull away and looking into each other’s eyes for a while before full pulling away.  
“It worked… he’s raging mad” Louis says, Niall looks back at Harry clenching his fist glaring at Liam, Niall smirks turning back to Liam, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After a while of talking and laughing Niall excuses himself to get a drink and some food, he walks back inside and to the kitchen, getting a cup of fruit punch and a plate of chips.  
“So Niall” Harry says, Niall turns facing Harry.  
“Hey Harry…” Niall says.  
“Who’s that tosser you have here” Harry says, rather angrily.  
“Who Liam” Niall says, Harry glares nodding.  
“I thought I told you, you were mine….” Harry whispers, lowly.   
“Harry, you didn’t do anything about you can’t just claim people… I am with Liam now…” Niall says, walking pass Harry the butterflies flying away from his stomach and when he gets back to Liam, Louis and Zayn he lets go of a breath he didn’t even have.  
“Look” Zayn says, they all look over at Harry whispering something in Greg’s in and then leaving.   
“Looks like someone couldn’t hang” Louis snickers.  
“So I guess it worked” Zayn laughs, they nod hugging it out.  
“Thanks Li” Louis says.  
“No problem” Liam says.

When Niall gets home he closes and locks the door walking upstairs to his room he walks into his room and before he can turn the light on someone pushes him against the door shutting it, Niall screams.  
“I’ll show you who you belong” Harry whispers.  
“H-Harry” Niall says, and then Harry attacks Niall’s mouth roughly filling up on his body. Harry pulls Niall’s jacket off and throwing it, pulling his shirt off, with his mouth still clasped on Niall’s. Then he starts biting on Niall’s neck while working on Niall’s jeans. “Harry…” Niall moans.  
“Shut it whore” Harry growls, Niall whimpers. Harry pulls Niall’s pants off and starts roughly palming him making him whimper, while he bites and nibbles all over his soft pale skin. Harry pulls away letting Niall breath and adjusts to what’s happening when he’s back. “On your knee’s slut, I want to see how good that mouth is” Harry hisses, Niall gets on his knee’s feeling for Harry’s cock and when he finds it he licks the top when Harry shoves himself into’s Niall’s mouth, and what Harry couldn’t fit in his mouth Niall used his hands. “Yeah that’s right… Suck…” Harry moans, thrusting in and out of Niall’s mouth and when Niall gags because he pushed in two far, it only makes Harry moan more, Harry pulls Niall away lifting him up so he’s standing. “Now I am going to fuck you raw…. Without prep of lube, because sluts don’t deserve that” Harry says, pushing Niall against the door, pulling down Niall’s boxers, letting him step out. “Jump” Harry whispers, Niall jumps wrapping his legs around Harry’s neck and before he knows it Harry shoves his length into Niall, making him scream in pain.  
“Fuck” Niall cries out, Harry moans at Niall’s tightness but doesn’t even wait until he’s ready and he’s start thrusting hard into Niall, making his back hit the door, Harry turns walking over to the bed with Niall still in his arm dropping Niall down and putting his hands on either side of his head thrusting slow and hard.  
“Does that feel good” Harry moans in Niall’s ear, Niall answer with a whimper. Harry starts thrusting faster gripping the sheets thrusting long and hard, making Niall scream and moan.  
“Harry…. Right there…. Yes” Niall moans, loudly.  
“Like that slut… like when I slam into you” Harry says, thrusting into Niall.  
“Yes…” Niall moans, arching his back and throwing his head back.   
“Fuck you’re so tight….” Harry moans, thrusting faster making Niall moan louder. “Who do you belong too” Harry says, thrusting hard.  
“You…” Niall moans.  
“Who” Harry yells.  
“You… Baby…” Niall moans.

When Greg got home he walked upstairs and didn’t expect to hear his little brother cursing and moaning, and banging of the bed hitting the wall. He also didn’t expect when he pressed his ear against the door to hear that he’d hear his brother moan his best friend name and his best friend moaning and dirty talking to his little brother, so he left the house and pretended it didn’t happen. 

“Fuck….” Niall screams, Cumming without his cock being touched.  
“Slut… Cummed without me even touching you” Harry says, thrusting slower into Niall. Then after a few more thrust Harry empties into Niall, pull out falling beside him. Niall is breathing heavily and astonished that that actually happened. “Sorry…” Harry mumbles.  
“Don’t apologies… I made you jealous; it was Lou’s idea… Liam is his step brother and we used him to make your jealous and it worked” Niall says, Harry chuckles.  
“You got me” Harry says.  
“That was wonderful” Niall says.  
“You really liked it?” Harry says.  
“That was amazing” Niall says, Harry pulls Niall into him so he is spooning him.   
“Your mine you hear” Harry whispers.  
“Yes” Niall says.  
“Whose are you” Harry says, sticking a finger into Niall making him moan.  
“Yours” Niall moans.  
“Good boy, now sleep…” Harry whispers, kissing Niall in the back of the neck. 

In the morning, Niall’s lower half is in pain but he still crawls from Harry’s gasp getting his phone seeing 7 missed calls and 10 messages, so he calls Louis.  
“Hello?” Louis says.  
“Yes?” Niall whispers.  
“Yes mister, tell me why your brother is sleeping on my couch saying that Niall was busy” Louis says.  
“Greg is there” Niall whispers.  
“Yes… and so is Liam, so who did you fuck” Louis says, Niall feels Harry kissing on his shoulder beckoning him back into bed.  
“That’s a need to know…as in you don’t need to know” Niall says.  
“You fucked Styles didn’t you?” Louis says, Niall giggles before hanging up and crawling back into bed.


End file.
